Large format containers, generally referred to as “bins”, are used to hold a variety of materials, usually for transport but also for retail display. Because more than 95% of all products in the US are shipped in corrugated boxes, and because of the cost advantages associated with this form of packaging, most bins are constructed from corrugated paperboard. But while about 90% of all corrugated paperboard is single wall, the relatively large dimensions of bins in conjunction with the nature of the goods being placed in the bins require the additional strength provided by multiple wall construction.
The prior art is replete with various methods for establishing a desired level of sidewall burst strength, bottom crush resistance and vertical load capacity for bins. Some solutions employ the use of double or triple wall corrugated paperboard as the starting material, while others rely upon layering walls or nesting boxes. Each of these approaches, however, includes advantages as well as disadvantages. Exemplary disadvantages include high manufacturing costs due to material handling requirements during manufacture, significant use of adhesives or fabrication equipment, pre- and post manufacture handling difficulties (prior to box converting such as when handling large area blanks or after converting such as when attempting to prepare the manufactured bins for shipping), and generation of waste material, all of which are well known to the skilled practitioner.
In view of these disadvantages, an improved bin and related manufacturing process would use easy-to-create/source single wall corrugated material, would use minimal amounts of adhesive during the converting process, would require minimal human effort before, during and after the converting process, would generate minimal waste, and would require minimal handling, among other requirements. While such needs exist, heretofore, such needs have not been met.